


The Exchange

by espark



Category: The Battle of Polytopia (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tech Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: The famous Hoodrick archer Yorks faces off against a group of Luxidoor warriors.Inspired by the Polytopia Discord group https://discord.gg/polytopia





	The Exchange

Robyn Yorks crept through the silent oaks.

“Brrmmmbbble,” her stomach protested, breaking the autumn calm.

Her town had spent the last of their resources on hunting hooxen. Now there was nothing left and Yorks was on the prowl.

A flash of purple through the trees caught her attention.

As swift as the Kipomiian River, she drew her bow.

She spotted her quarry, a warrior in flowing purple robes and a turban secured with a sizable jeweled pin. Yorks had scoffed at the stories of the Luxidoor, a tribe whose terrain overflowed with ripe fruits and precious metals. Surely people as flamboyant as these had wealth to spare. She pulled back on her bow string, ready to take aim.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two more streaks of purple. It made her pause. Even she, the best shot in her tribe, couldn’t take down three warriors at once. She considered leaving and coming back later with reinforcements, but the garish warriors would be gone by then, or worse, have their own reinforcements. She would have to rely on her bow and her wits.

She stepped forward, bow at the ready, and called out, “Greetings, travellers. I am Yorks of Hoodrick.”

The eldest stuck out his chin and proclaimed, “I am Grimnir of Luxidoor. We laugh at your puny excuse of a tribe.”

“Puny? Surely you’ve heard of me.” She said, aiming her words at their ignorance. “I’m the greatest archer in the world.”

“What’s an archer?” the taller Luxidoor said.

“Shut it, Cran.” Grimnir said.

”An archer is a clever fighter, one who can strike any target with this,” she held up her bow, watching her gesture strike the young warrior's curiosity.

“Any target?” the third Luxidoor, asked.

“Yes, any target you can see.”

“Enough of this chatter,” Grimnir huffed. “Get her.”

“What about top of that tree?” Cran asked, pointing to the nearest oak.

Yorks nodded, taking aim with her words as well as with her weapon. “I can hit any target within view. And if I can’t, I’ll give you my bow.”

“Do it,” Cran urged.

Yorks took a step forward, nocked an arrow, and easily pierced the top of the tree.

“Oh. There. Hit that bird,” the youngest said, pointing to a hawk circling over head.

Keeping her eyes fixed on the bird above, Yorks took several steps closer to the Luxidoor, then lifted her bow skyward and loosed her shot.

“Uh huh. Hit the clouds,” Grimnir said smugly.

Yorks looked up at the white wisps high in the sky, then down at the leafy debris on the ground. She made a show of frowning and shifting her feet back and forth.

“You’ve got me there.” Yorks said. “I guess this bow is yours now.” She held out the weapon. “Who wants it?”

“Me,” Cran said, darting forward.

“No, I want it,” the younger warrior said, grabbing at Cran and bumping into Yorks.

“It’s mine, Zoodox. I saw it first!”

While the two warriors squabbled over her bow, Yorks reached down, to the bulging purses on their belts.

“Stop it you two. It’s only a piece of wood.” But Grimnir’s scolding missed its mark and the two younger warriors continued to grapple with the bow.

Her aim accomplished, Yorks silently stepped back from the tussling Luxidoors and slid away into the trees.

Exchanging her bow for the Luxidoors’ money had been a worthwhile trade. Next time, she’d take aim with more than just words.


End file.
